priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
More or Less
More or Less, the game of High & Low with small prizes seen on certain pricing games, is now its own pricing game. It is like Golden Road except that in this game contestants can win up to 4 prizes instead of 3, consisting of three regular prizes (generally worth between $500 and $4,000 each) and one brand new car. Gameplay At the start of the game, the contestant is shown a wrong price for the first prize and is asked to guess whether its actual price is "more" (higher) or "less" (lower) than the one displayed. If correct, the contestant wins that prize. This is repeated for the subsequent prizes, including the car. Stumble once at any point it's game over, but the contestant gets to keep any of the prizes won up to that point. History *More or Less was the last pricing game to premiere during Bob Barker's tenure as host of the show. The game was created by Barker himself. *Bob Barker had a contestant win all 4 prizes in this game on the 2nd playing from February 21, 2007 (#3893K) and it was the only time that it's happened during Bob's tenure. All the other wins occurred after Drew Carey took over. *Under Bob's tenure, after Rich Fields announces the first three prizes, it would cut to Bob talking with the contestant, and after that the car was described. But, in the Carey era, the announcer will describe the first three prizes and straight to the car. *On February 19, 2016 (#7415K, aired out of order on February 16), during Dream Car Week, a Maserati was offered. During that playing, the contestant lost on the second prize. *More or Less has officially received 23 wins over the years. *It has been lost on the first prize 14 times; that means the contestant has won absolutely nothing. Trivia *As with Golden Road, the contestant is allowed to keep playing as long as they guess correctly. Except Golden Road has you choose which number of 2, 3, or 4 is the correct number for the prize; in this game you have a 50-50 chance to win up to 4 prizes. *Like Magic Number and Gas Money, this game has never been the first pricing game to start any show. Because the electronic component of the game needs time to start up, the game can be no earlier than 2nd on the show. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 16. Gallery moreorless1.png|The first prize, is it more or less? He says more and it's... moreorless2.png|More! moreorless3.png|The second prize. He says less and it's... moreorless4.png|Less! moreorless5.png|The third prize. He has to win this to play for the car. He says less and it's... moreorless6.png|Less! That means he gets to play for the car! moreorless7.png|The final prize, the car. Is it more or less than $19,500? He says less. What is the actual price? moreorless8.png|He is right. It is $18,900! So he wins the car and the other three prizes! YouTube Videos More or Less Premiere (February 16, 2007, #3885K) The only More or Less win under Bob Barker's tenure (February 21, 2007, #3893K) More or Less Win featuring Craig Ferguson (April 1, 2014, #6682K) More or Less Win (June 4, 2014, #6773K) (Aired out-of-order on June 11, 2014) More or Less Win (June 20, 2014, #6795K) Last more or Less Win for 2014 (December 30, 2014, #6942K) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games